


True love begins in the Enchanted Forest

by mafkaast



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D as Disney Princesses, 1D as girls, AU Fic, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Disney, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Girl/Girl, Princesses, True Love, alternative universe, fem!larry, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafkaast/pseuds/mafkaast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Search her within that day or miss, the chance to be human by a simple true love’s kiss.”</p>
<p>Once upon a time there was a princess. Not just any princess, but the Princess of the Seas, Niall. All Niall wants is to be human.  It all happened when she saw the most beautiful girl in her life. Ursula gave her one day to find her true love. If she kisses her true love before the end of the day she will be human forever.<br/>Niall searches for her true love in the Enchanted Forest where she meets four other princesses. They all ran away from their homes.<br/>Together they search for Niall’s true love. And they might find true love as well…</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>Once upon a time 5 princesses run away from home and meet each other in the Enchanted Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True love begins in the Enchanted Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I came with this idea after I saw some pictures/drawings of 1D as Disney Princesses.  
> And I'm a big fan of 1D and Disney, so it was the perfect combination lol  
> This story is genderswap! One Direction as girls!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this weird fanfic ha! I hope you enjoy!  
> I would really appreciate if you would take the time to comment or leave a kudo!

**The past**

_Niall as Ariel_

“Ursula please help me!” Niall begged. Niall has begged Ursula for over a year. Niall doesn’t belong in the world of the Seas. She wants to be human, ever since she first laid eyes on this beautiful girl. Niall doesn’t know the girl’s name nor had she ever spoken to her. But she remembers her like it was yesterday. 

She had the most beautiful legs Niall has ever dreamed of seeing. She danced in such an elegant and graceful way. She wore this amazing greyish dress with a shawl folded over her shoulders. Along with her beautiful long blond hair, the shawl flowed perfectly with her movements. The gorgeous girl hummed lightly, her voice soft but melodic with a sweet tone. Niall was infatuated with her and couldn’t stop dreaming about anything else ever since.

“Fine, fine!” Ursula said exhausted. Ursula wasn’t the type of octopus who would help someone without getting anything in return, Niall knew this. That didn’t mean she tried anything in her power and apparently Ursula finally gave in. Maybe she got something out of it, but Niall didn’t care.

“I’ll help you,” Ursula said with a grimace on her face.

Niall’s eyes twinkled with excitement. “Thank you Ursula, thank you so much!”

“This is what I’m going to do,” Ursula began. “I’ll give you one day! Search her within that day or miss, the chance to be human by a simple true love’s kiss.”

She flicked with one of her tentacles and suddenly Niall’s tail changed into human legs.

Niall struggled with her legs in the sea, she felt completely lost. It felt like her lungs exploded. It was like she suddenly couldn’t breathe anymore. It had made her terrified.

“Go!” Ursula screamed.

And with that Niall swam above.

Slightly in panic she reached the end of the water. With a gasp she came up from under the sea. The sunlight shined in her face as she moved towards the beach.

Niall wobbled on her legs as she tried to walk. One foot in front of the other and repeat.

She had fallen down a couple of times, but that didn’t stop her. She was determined. Niall wanted to be human. Forever. She wanted and needed to find that beautiful girl she had seen when she was only 14 years old.

-

_Liam as Cinderella_

“And after you have cleaned the floors until they are shining like new, I want you to make dresses for my dearest children Drizella and Anastasia.”

“Yes,” Liam sighed.

Her stepmother slapped her in her face. “Did you understand me?” She said strict, voice already slightly raised.

“Yes ma’am,” Liam agreed politely, with a fake smile, rubbing her painful cheek.

“Don’t you ever sigh at me again or I’ll punish you! You should be grateful that you can live here after your father died,” she replied with a disgusted tone in her voice.

Liam nodded and quickly walked away before his stepmother could say anything else.

She hated everything about this place and about her life.

“Oh Liam!” she heard Drizella call her from above. Her voice was like this nasal sound that just kept bugging your ears. It was amazing in the worst form possible. That someone could have a voice like that. Liam wasn’t even sure if it could qualify as a voice. Liam has always had a soft spot when it came to voices and sounds. Her father had a beautiful voice. It was strong and deep, but it had this soft edge. Whenever Liam felt upset she thought about his voice and it always made her smile. Beautiful voices could do that. Just as much as the most ugly voices made her cringe.

“Liammm!” she yelled again. Drizella assumed that Liam would run upstairs to her room and would help her with whatever she needed. Normally that would have happened, but something in Liam had changed. She looked to the door, the door that led to her freedom and without looking back she walked through it and into the light.

-

_Zayn as Jasmine_

“Prince Ali is a great man for you,” Zayn’s father, the Sultan said.

Zayn shook her head. “No, I hate that man!” she shouted in frustration. Tears formed in her eyes. Why didn’t her father understand that she didn’t want to marry someone she didn’t love? Zayn believed in true love and in her heart she knew that one day she would find it.

“Zayn! Why, what’s wrong with this one?” he asked defeated.

“He’s arrogant and self-observed!” she replied with anger in her voice.

“9 different princes from The Middle East have come and asked for your hand in marriage. Why can’t you give one of them a chance?”

“I don’t want to marry a prince, I want to marry someone I love,” she explained to her father as calm as possible.

“That’s nonsense!” he argued. “You are a princess and a princess should marry a prince. Those are the rules Zayn.”

“But I can’t!” she screamed again. Her voice trembled; she was on the verge of crying.

“Stop this right now!” her father shouted. “You have to marry a prince within this year.”

“No, I can’t! I don’t want to live in this castle anymore!” Zayn screamed. She didn’t want to live like a princess if that meant she had to hide in the castle and had to marry some random Prince. She hated princes; in general she just hated men. She stormed out of her father’s room and ran to the garden. She had decided, she needed to go away.

“I’m sorry Rajah,” she said sorrowful as she hugged her tiger Rajah for one last time. If there is one thing in the world she felt terrible of letting go it was her tiger Rajah. Rajah was the only support she felt through her years in the castle. Whenever she felt down he always came to comfort her. It felt like a guardian angel. But as much as she loved Rajah, she needed do to this. She needed to run away, far away.

-

_Harry as Snow White_

Harry always walked around the Garden until she found her perfect spot. The Rose-Garden. From an early age, she was always very fond of flowers and she had a particular tender spot for roses. For her it represented pure beauty. The roses were breathtaking and smelled like heaven.

One day, as Harry skipped around the garden, a boy came up to Harry and gave her the most perfect rose of all roses. He had said it was as pretty and alluring as she was. It made Harry blush. 

Proudly she showed the rose to her stepmother, beaming from ear to ear. But since that day everything changed. Her stepmother had cut down all of the roses and forbid Harry to ever walk around the Garden. Her stepmother was never Harry’s favorite person in the world, but suddenly she changed into a monster. The few parts of her that she liked as a kid were completely gone. The only thing that remained was bitterness and jealousy.

“Go!” The huntsman demanded. “Go, before it’s too late!”

“Where?” Harry asked with wide, scared eyes.

“Go far, far away! Go to the Enchanted Forest so she will never find you!”

Harry nodded unsure as she looked at the huntsman.

“GO!” he yelled again. And with that Harry ran away, far away.

-

_Louis as Meg_

Louis was always a believer of true love and she knew that she would have it one day. 

That day arrived sooner than Louis had every anticipated. She was utterly in love and completely happy until the day her true love died. She sold her soul to Hades to revive her only true love. But shortly after her lover was revived, he fell in love with someone else and left Louis for dead.

Since then Louis didn’t believe in love anymore. She didn’t believe in anything anymore and all her hopes of being free were shattered. No matter how far she did run, Hades did always have her soul, until the day she would find her real true love. Until the day her true love kissed her.

Since she didn’t believe in love anymore, she knew that day will never come. She gave up all hope and tried to accept the fact that her soul belonged to Hades.

It didn’t take much for Louis to accept it, since she had plenty of self-loathing. Louis didn’t feel like she was worth anything anymore and her heart turned dark and empty. From the outside she pretended that everything was alright, but from the inside she felt dead.

After a while she was so tired of feeling numb that she didn’t want to help or even felt like she had the energy to help Hades to trick Hercules for his evil plans. She was too exhausted and just wanted to leave. She wanted to leave her life and waited for death to arrive.

\----------

**The present**

Niall feels completely lost and has given up all hope. She will never find her true love within this day.

She sits down on a stump, exhausted from all the walking on these uncomfortable bare feet. She sighs deeply. How could she ever be so foolish? She has no idea where to look for her only true love. And besides her obvious beauty that Niall can describe with every little detail she knows nothing about her. She doesn’t know her name or where she lives.

Niall has been walking in the Enchanted Forest for who knows how long and her feet hurt. It’s feels like a throbbing pain she can’t get rid of.

Out of nowhere Niall hears a beautiful voice from a far. The voice is soft but rich with beautiful high notes song in a ballad. What if this is the girl of her dreams? She only remembers her wonderful hums, but it could easily be her. It has to be, the voice is so marvelous.

With a sudden new burst of energy she jumps up and walks towards the singing voice. The voice sounds closer and closer, but when she is close enough to see the creature behind the beautiful voice she sighs in defeat. Niall can only see the back of this girl, but immediately knows it’s not her. This girl or woman has black hair.

A new wave of disappointment washes over her and out of the blue she feels incredible hot, like she is on fire. Sweat is dripping from her forehead. Her body feels heavy. Niall feels panic start to rise; she has never experienced this kind of feeling. What is happening to her? She has to do something. Her eyelids are so heavy, she has to sit down. Everything surrounding her gets fuzzy and she only sees little peaks of light, until she gets hit by the darkness.

“Are you okay?” a girl’s voice calls from above.

Niall carefully opens her eyes. She still feels slightly dizzy and wobbly but the darkness and heaviness from before is gone.

Niall nods. “Yeah I think so,” she answers softly. As she tries to stand up four arms surround her and help her up. She looks surprised at the two people in front of here.

“I’m glad you are okay now! I saw you faint and I called for help. Zayn immediately turned around and helped me out,” the girl explains as she smiles at Zayn with a fascinated eye.

Niall nods. “Thank you.”

“I’m Liam by the way, who are you?” Liam smiles and puts her hand out.

Niall looks at the hand in confusion, what is she supposed to do? “I’m Niall,” she smiles at this Liam. 

Liam’s clothes are incredible dirty and she looks worn out, but her eyes have a hint of hope and they radiate kindness. Niall has always trusted her own instinct when it’s about looking into the eyes. For Niall eyes are the reflection of someone’s soul.

“Hey Niall,” Liam replies happily.

“Hi, I’m Zayn,” Zayn smiles shyly. It’s the girl with the most amazing voice she has ever heard! Her speaking voice is a lot more timid than her singing voice but still as beautiful.

“Hi,” Niall greets her with a smile. “I believe I heard you sing,” she confesses.

Liam nods frantically. “I’ve heard it too when I walked near you two. You have the most pure, intense and sincere voice I’ve ever heard.”

Zayn looks down with a blush. “Thanks,” she whispers quietly.

She quickly looks up at Liam and a soft smile escapes her lips.

Niall looks at them with a curious eye. Liam is staring at Zayn with nothing more than adoration and fond, but Zayn has her eyes focused on the ground again.

“So, what are you girls doing here?” Liam asks.

Niall doubts if she should tell her story to a stranger. Although Liam seems sincere, she is not sure if she can trust her. And how will they react? Will they understand or even believe Niall?

“I ran away from home. I was sort of a slave at my own house and I got bossed around by my stepmother and stepsisters,” Liam tells us.

Niall is surprised by her openness and it seems only fair to be at least a little bit honest too. Just as she is about to reply, Zayn speaks. “I also ran away from home,” she explains in her soft voice.

Liam stares at Zayn and she stares back. It looks like they are lost in time, lost in each other’s eyes. 

Like the world around them doesn’t exist. As if the fear, worry and angst are gone and they are only surrounded by happiness and love. Niall can see the love shine from their eyes. She smiles at that, because for her love is beautiful. Love is the ultimate place that can fill your heart and make you the happiest person on the world. 

Although Niall thinks it’s beautiful she also feels kind of jealous. Niall has given up her home and her family to be with the girl she loves. But what if she won’t find her within a day? She has no idea how many hours she has left, but the clock is ticking. So Niall decides to leave the newly love birds and continue her search for the girl of her dreams.

“Hey!” Liam calls after Niall. “What are you doing?”

Niall shrugs. “I’m not sure to be honest.”

“Maybe we can help you?” Zayn asks and it’s the most words she has spoken to Niall since they met. 

“Yeah!” Liam agrees happily.

Niall chuckles. They seem so eager to help her and Niall feels so blessed that the first persons she has spoken to since she arrived on land are these people. “Thanks.” Niall smiles back.

“So what is your destiny?” Liam asks interested.

“Well… this is going to sound really weird,’ Niall begins uncomfortable. “But I’m kinda looking for my true love.”

Zayn and Liam smile widely at Niall before they turn around and look at each other once more. They really can’t keep their eyes of each other, Niall thinks.

“That’s not weird,” Liam proclaims delightful. “I think it’s wonderful. When you know you found your only true love you want to do anything in your power to be with them.” As she says her last words her eyes twinkle and a blush forms on her cheeks.

Zayn sniffs and it makes both Niall and Liam look up in surprise.

“Are you alright?” Liam asks immediately.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she mumbles with a tiny smile.

“Are you sure? Did I say anything that offended you?” Liam asks worried.

Zayn shakes her head frantically. “No! Your words were beautiful. It’s just…” she begins, but she doesn’t finish her sentence.

Niall, as nervous as she is about finding her own true love on time, can’t let Zayn stand here in defeat. Her shoulders hang low and if she is correct it’s seem that she is on the verge of crying.

“It’s just?” Niall asks carefully, trying to comfort her to continue.

Zayn's eyes drift to Liam and Niall, it seems as in doubt, but eventually she talks: “I’m the Princess of Agrabah and my father wanted me to marry some prince I’ve only met once. I hated his stuck up attitude and the way he treated me. My father doesn’t understand that I don’t want an arranged marriage, I want to be with the person I love and who loves me.” It’s barely hearable, because she speaks so softly, but with so much grace in her voice. Her voice sounds so rich and pure and it reminds Niall of her own true love.

“I’m sorry Zayn,” Niall says sorrowful. She understands so well what courage it took to leave home to search for love.

“I’m sorry you had to leave your home, but to be honest I’m glad you did,” Liam states with uncertainty in her voice.

“I’m glad too,” Zayn answers Liam and she takes her hand and intertwines it with her own. Niall can’t help but to smile. Whatever happens today, at least she has been a witness of true love. It might not be her own happiness, but it still feels like her heart fills itself with love.

“Who is your true love?” Zayn asks.

“I’ve only met my true love once,” Niall begins. “I saw her dancing in the most gracious and elegant way I’ve ever seen. Her beautiful long blonde hair danced along with her moves. She hummed a song and her voice was so clear. She literally took my breath away.”

“Wow,” Zayn and Liam breathe out at the same time, like they are completely baffled by Niall’s declaration of love for this girl.

“What’s her name?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know where she lives,” Niall sighs sadly.

“It’s okay,” Zayn insists reassuringly. “We will find her.”

Liam nods. “Yeah we will!”

And with that they walk further into the Enchanted Forest, searching for Niall’s only true love.

-

“OMG Harry what are you doing?” A voice yells.

Niall looks around until she spots two girls. One of the girls lies on the moss. The other girl skips excitedly through the area as she picks up flowers and holds it in her hand like a bouquet.

“I’m making a bouquet of flowers for you,” the girl answers seriously.

“Omg Harry, you are so full of crap.” Niall is too far away to see the other’s girl’s expression, but it won’t surprise her if she just rolled her eyes. Although it might seem that she is irritated, Niall can hear the fond in her voice.

Niall, followed by Liam and Zayn who are completely enamored with each other and uninterested to the world around them, walks past the two girls.

“Hey!” Harry says excitedly as Niall wants to walk past them.

“Hey,” Niall replies, trying to be polite even though she really wants to keep walking.

“Who are you?” Harry asks interested.

Niall is in doubt with herself; should she just ignore this sweet girl or should she go along with the conversation? As usual Niall chooses the nice way.

“I’m Niall.” And with that everyone introduces themselves to each other.

“Come join us,” Harry inquires with a charming smile.

“Well… I’m actually looking for someone,” Niall begins slightly impatient.

“But you girls have to eat right?” Harry replies as she gestures them to sit. “Come sit, eat something.”

With a little bit of hesitation Niall sits down. Harry is right, they do have to eat something. “Thanks.”

“How do you know each other?” Liam asks Harry and Louis, as she also sits down on the moss.

“I was just sitting under this tree when this weird girl walked by and started to talk to me,” Louis responds with a faint smile on her face.

“Hey! I’m not weird,” Harry pouts.

“Yeah you are, you started talking to me and compared me to a flower! A flower!” Louis groans exaggerated.

“Not just a flower, the Birds of Paradise. It captivates your beauty,” Harry states seriously.

“Why that flower? And how does it even look?” Niall asks curiously, totally captivated by Harry and Louis and their weird way of interacting with each other.

Harry turns her full attention to Niall. “It’s a very unique, uncommon flower. Its form itself is very specific. It has these pointy leaves, like some sort of protection shield. Just like Louis has some sort of shield. The flower has all these different colors, but the main color is yellow. It emphasizes life and joyfulness. And when Louis smiles it seems like the sun is shining from within. All the happiness restores. But the color that stands out the most is the sudden pop of blue. Just like Louis’s eyes.” 

Harry talks in a very romantic, intoxicating way. The way she describes it makes you want to hear more.

“I don’t understand how you can see happiness when you look at me,” Louis frowns.

Harry shrugs. “You might not see it yourself anymore, but it is in you. You just turned out the lights, but I will turn them back on.” She smiles softly.

Niall catches a glimpse of Louis’s inhale of breath.

“How come you know so much about flowers?” Liam asks Harry. Apparently even Liam and Zayn are fascinated.

Niall looks at Harry and sees her facial expression change. Her happiness is still there, but there is a layer of sadness.

“We had this amazing garden back at my house. It had all these different kinds of flowers. I loved wandering around the garden and behold the beauty of the flowers. Until one day my stepmother forbade me to go to the garden and she cut down all the roses. The huntsman told me that my stepmother was jealous of my beauty and he said I needed to run away.”

She says it with so much sadness, like she lost someone. Well… in Harry’s case this is probably true. She grieves about her wonderful garden.

“I’m so sorry,” Niall whispers softly.

“Well I’m not surprised,” Louis states simple, shrugging casually.

“What?” They all ask in confusion.

“Are you all deaf? I said I’m not surprised.”

“Yeah, but why?” Niall asks with a frown.

Louis rolls her eyes. “I’m not surprised that her stepmother was jealous of her beauty. Harry is breathtakingly beautiful.”

A red blush forms on Harry’s pale face, making her cheeks looks just as red as her lips. “Thanks,” she answers shyly.

They eat in silence and Niall observes the four princesses next to her. Liam and Zayn keep staring and smiling to each other with so much fond that it could probably kill someone. Harry and Louis aren’t any better. They keep glancing at each other, but when the other looks back they quickly look away. Harry in shyness with a blush on her cheeks and Louis with indifference, although Niall thinks that is just a layer. Something about Louis screams vulnerability, although she tries to hide it.

“So and what are you doing here?” Louis asks out of the blue, directly to Niall.

“I’m looking for this girl,” Niall begins and worry washes over her. “And I really have to find her.”

“Why the hurry?” Harry asks.

Niall doesn’t know if it’s the best idea to tell them all the truth, but she decides to tell them she is a mermaid. Besides, if she doesn’t find her true love within this day, she will have to go back to the sea.

As Niall tells her story all the girls gape at her with different emotions. They seem thoroughly shocked.

When Niall finishes her story, Louis scoffs. “You are a freaking mermaid but you gave that up for a girl?” she asks stunned and quite frankly appalled.

“What is wrong with that? I think it’s beautiful,” Harry marvels with excitement in her eyes. Niall sees that Harry has the same innocent as she has. She has the same look in her eyes, the hope of getting her true love, the hope of having a happy ending.  
Louis on the other hand looks different. She flirts with Harry, but she seems distant and sad. Something in her eyes shows Niall that she has seen pain, more pain than any of them.

“Niall, I think it’s very heroic of you, but I think it’s extremely dumb. You should never give anything up for love, because love doesn’t exist,” Louis speaks without any hint of sarcasm, she is dead serious.

Harry gasps. “For a breathtaking beauty, you have a black heart. Your heart has been poisoned with betrayal, but you shall not be worried, love does exist.”

“Seriously?” Louis rolls her eyes.

Harry nods frantically. “And I will show you,” she states with determination in her voice.

Louis is taken aback, but Niall can’t see why.

“Not that I care or approve, but who are we looking for?” Louis asks uninterested.

“Well I don’t have her name, but I can tell you about her.” And Niall tells her story about when she first saw her to Louis and Harry. They both look completely stunned at her words.

“Hmmm,” Louis hums and frowns.

“What?” Niall asks impatiently, looking at Louis in anticipation. What does Louis know?

“This is a long shot, a one in a million chance, but I might know where she is.”

“WHAT?!” Niall shouts overwhelmed, all hope restores in her heart.

“That’s amazing, I’m so happy for you!” Liam cheers excitedly and she pinches her hand.

“Yeah!” Zayn and Harry agree at the same time, smiling widely.

“Well, come on then, what are we waiting for?” Harry explains excitedly and she jumps up.

The five of them start their journey, the journey of finding Niall’s true love.

-

Niall walks behind Louis, who leads them towards the girl Niall has been dreaming of since she was 14 years old. “Where do you think she is?”

“If it’s the girl you talked about and the story is real, she should be in the castle not far away from here. She is under a sleeping curse and can only be awaken by---“Louis stops her sentence as right in front of her smoke appears.

“Louisss,” Hades says charmingly as he suddenly stands in front of her. “Did you really think you could run away from me?” he says with an evil smirk.

He comes closer to Louis and start to caress her cheek. “Darling, why did you run away from me?” he asks overly sweet.

“Who are you?” Harry inquires defensive.

“Aha!” Hades screams in a loud voice, looking back and forth between Harry and Louis. “Is this your new lover?”

Louis shakes her head. “No Hades, please leave her alone.”

Hades laughs loudly. “Oh but I just want to have a little chat with this lovely lady.” He turns his attention towards Harry. “So darling, what’s your name?”

Harry frowns. “I’m Harry,” she replies unsure.

“What a pleasure to meet you, you would be great for my underworld. You have the pale face for it too,” he smiles devilish.

Harry takes a step back, already a little bit frightened by the figure with flaming blue hair.

“Dear, don’t run away. I just want to invite you to my world. Come darling.”

“Stop it!” Louis screams.

“Aha! So you do like her, don’t you?” Hades asks with a curious look.

Niall looks at everything that is going on in front of her. Should she do something? What can she do?

Hades stares into Harry’s eyes. “I can see why, you have always been a sucker for brown, luscious curls and don’t forget the mouth. Oh these lips, these lips are killing me!” he yells amused.

“Stop this!” Liam interrupts.

“Well hallo there feisty girl! Do you mind, I’m trying to have a conversation here with Harry and my dear Louis.” He ignores Liam again and smiles at Harry. “So do you like her too? Is it mutual love?”

Harry can only stare at the creature in front of her, completely stunned.

“Should I tell you a little story than. I don’t think that our dear Louis has told how her heart has been broken and now her soul belongs to me.”

Harry gasps and immediately looks at Louis. “Is that true?”

Louis doesn’t answer her, but the look on her face says it all. She has her head bowed in defeat.

“She didn’t tell you this little detail? Her heart has been broken when her true love cheated on her and now she can’t feel love anymore.”

Harry can only look at Louis in utter shock. Niall gapes at them in pure surprise. What is happening?

“Are you coming dear?” Hades says as polite as ever to Louis, motioning her to go along.

Louis nods, her head still bowed to the floor.

As Hades and Louis walk away from the group Niall sees the panic in Harry’s eyes.

“Do something,” Niall whispers and immediately Harry yells: “Stop!”

Louis turns around in surprise.

“Don’t leave me, don’t leave us,” Harry requests with sadness in her voice. “I- I love you,” she explains completely sincerely.

‘I’m sorry,’ Louis mouths back.

“I’m sorry your heart has been broken, but I’m not only planning on healing your broken heart, I want to replace it and fill it with kindness, care and love. Forever.”

Louis freezes.

Niall prays for them, but mostly for Harry that she changes her mind. Please Louis, for Harry and above all: for love.

Hades chuckles nervously. “Don’t be silly Louis, don’t listen to this. You know this is just a trick.”

Luck seems to be at Niall’s side because Louis turns around. With uncertainty she walks towards us, or better said to Harry.

“I can’t have my heart broken again,” she responds with defeat in her voice, she sounds completely broken and vulnerable.

Harry caresses one of Louis’s cheeks and holds it there as she speaks, looking intensely at Louis. “I will never break your heart. I love you and I will love your forever.”

“Please,” Harry adds in a pleading whisper.

“Okay,” Louis nods.

Harry smiles before closing the distance between them and kisses her on the lips.

“NOOO!” Hades screams angrily and his blue flaming hair turns red, just before he disappears in smoke again.

Niall smiles at Harry and Louis. She is so happy for them. It is just a simple kiss, but the kiss speaks of love, eternal love. They break the kiss and the moment their lips are separated, Louis collapses on the ground.

“What’s happening?” Harry asks in panic.

Just as they all hover over Louis and try to help her up, she gasps. Louis opens her eyes.

Niall is completely bewildered. Her eyes are now crystal blue instead of a greyish blue.

“Whoa,” Harry breathes out amazed as she looks straight into Louis’ eyes.

“You saved me,” Louis says in a weak, small voice. And for the first time a real honest and sincere smile appears on her face.

“Apparently I did,” Harry grins at her and helps her to stand up on her feet.

“Are you okay?” Niall asks in a worried tone.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m more than fine,” she smiles happily.

“Great!” Liam smiles happily. “Now we just have to find Niall’s true love and then every one of us can live happily ever after.”

Zayn looks at Liam. “Does this mean what I think it does?”

Liam nods brightly. “I love you Zayn.”

“I love you too,” she whispers in a soft voice.

“Can we stop with all this romantic stuff? We have to find this girl!” Louis says mockingly.

Liam raises her eyebrows. “I see that you are still the same.”

Niall and the rest laugh and talk with each other as they continue their walk towards the castle.

-

After walking for approximately 15 minutes they see a castle in front of them.

“OMG, is this it?” Niall asks enthusiastically and frightened at the same time.

Louis nods. “I believe it is.”

They enter the castle carefully.

“Hello?” Zayn speaks to no one in particular. The word echo’s around the castle.

“I don’t think I like it here,” Harry states slightly scared, a shiver runs down her spine.

“Me neither,” Liam replies. “It doesn’t feel good, but I don’t know why.”

As they wander around in the castle, Niall frantically looks around for her girl. She isn’t scared for this creepy castle that seems abandoned; she is scared for seeing or not seeing her true love.

Niall, with the other girls pressed closely to each other, walks upstairs. When Niall finishes her last step on the staircase her eyes immediately drift towards a door on her right side. The door seems particular normal, except for the fact that lights shine out of the bottom of the door.

“Is this the room where the girl is sleeping?” Zayn whispers.

Niall shrugs but does walk towards the door. The others follow suit, but stay at the door opening. Niall cautiously opens the door and steps inside. She inhales a sharp breath as she looks inside the room. There she is. The girl she saw when she was looking at the people on land. The girl that took her breath away. She was absolutely beautiful and full of light. She danced as the most beautiful Swan she has ever laid eyes on.

As Niall walks closer to her she can see that her eyes are closed. Her breath is steady but shallow. And her skin, that before was like sun itself, is as pale as a white rose. As if life is sucked out of her.  
She stands there for a long moment, just staring at the sight in front of her.

“Kiss her, kiss her,” the other princesses chant.

Niall chuckles softly, but does as they say. She presses her lips against the beautiful girl’s cold lip. An electric shock and a feeling of warmth run through her body. Lights illuminate the room.

The girl that Niall just kissed for a brief moment softly inhales and quickly opens her eyes. Her eyes seem slightly lost as she glances around until she stops and looks at Niall.

"What’s your name beautiful?" Niall asks softly, she doesn’t want to scare her off.

“Aurora,” she says in a whispered voice, still in a daze.

“Aurora,” Niall repeats. It's the perfect name, for this perfect girl.

Niall and the rest of the princesses help her up.

“Who are you?” Aurora asks Niall.

“I’m the Princess of the Seas Niall, but I came to be with you.” After the kiss has woken Aurora up, she knows that no matter what happens she belongs to Aurora. She can finally be with her only true love.

Aurora smiles weakly. “Thank you for saving me, but we have to go. Maleficent can come back any minute.”

They all walk downstairs, out of the castle and into the Enchanted Forest. Niall with her arm protectively around Aurora’s waist, Zayn with her hand tangled with Liam’s and Harry with Louis very closely pressed to her side.

And they will all live happily ever after.


End file.
